nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The Pub
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ nl:Forum:De kroegro:RoWikicity:CafeneaCategory:Tavern Welcome to The Pub! This is the general meeting place in Lovia. Inhabitants can make public announcements, have a friendly chat with some copatriots, or discuss crucial issues in Lovian politics or business. Speeches can also be made at Speakers' Corner. All archives of The Pub can be found here. Wikibreak(s) Aesopos Your humble servant intends taking a wikibreak, to return somewhere mid June. - -Lars Washington 15:41, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Enjoy your break, my friend! -- 15:58, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed enjoy, and I think you won't miss that much, examinations for everyone you know :p Jon Johnson 16:21, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I know, I know too well. SYS buddies --Lars Washington 16:39, May 25, 2010 (UTC) SjorskingmaWikistad Due to the proefwerkweken and the nice weather (anyone a translation?) am I on wikibreak from now to the beginning of the Holiday. SjorskingmaWikistad 19:55, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :O, yes, and of course the Soccer World Cup :P. *searching* Where's my beamer, telephone to call friends, my crate of beer and my white screen? SjorskingmaWikistad 05:17, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I didn't even know there was football coming up... I suppose there's also some cycling event in the near future? 05:41, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::There is tennis, soccer, cycling. Sport's it's everywhere :p, it's gonna kill me and my examinations Jon Johnson 14:17, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Bucurestean Due to the proefwerkweken, the nice weather, some parties and of course the Soccer World Cup I'll be taking a wikibreak until the beginning of the holidays. Bucu 20:16, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Have fun . Don't forget to show up sometime in the last weeks of June: then I'm exam-less and thus wiki-addicted ;) 05:40, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks :) Bucu 15:53, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: And I'll be gone from the first day of the holidays , for three weeks to Italy, and after that another week somewhere else and maybe... another week . Bucu 15:57, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Andy hey guys! i'm sorry but I probably won't be around here much for a couple of weeks. i'll be here during the last days of June, and then back in late July. if you really need me, try my user talk page! bye 15:33, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Breaking... the pattern! I don't watch football and will thus spend quite some time here. I take 'wikibreak' every time my head hurts from studying. 05:32, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :At seven thirty in the morning? 05:38, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :: :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:20, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Little adjustment: ... ánd also before I go to work. Just to make sure it's still there. 06:49, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Haha . Yuri, you're a weird guy. During the year, you sometimes don't show up for weeks, and when it's exams, guess who's here day and night 07:13, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::I use my PC for studying: online material like studies, slides and even tests. When I take a (small or large) break and ask myself 'what will we do now?' I usually don't look too far. 07:55, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I don't use the pc too often now; but well... I'm just addicted to this site . I study Germanic languages for half an hour, I check Wikination, I study, I check, I study, I check. 08:01, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I do check up in the morning too, but I don't make edits, it's just to know wether one of you is planning a coup or something, in that case I know I have to be alert :p Jon Johnson 14:19, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I usually use the wèrkshólp for checking li.wikt and then I also check nación :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:28, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Let's face it, we are all addicted to the site :p Jon Johnson 14:29, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm not . I stop editing when I don't like editing anymore and it feels as 'work' (=when I become addicted) SjorskingmaWikistad 14:30, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Well, I have taken a break for a year once, so every addiction can be conquered. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:33, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Well, being addicted to a site is strange I think . I mean, I have a social life I have to keep up, and my hobbies. SjorskingmaWikistad 14:35, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Tsss.. :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:46, May 26, 2010 (UTC) How much can I do? Hey, I just created an account, and I was wondering exactly how much I'm allowed to add to the wiki. I'm guessing I can't create new islands, but how about towns? Can I claim houses labelled 'For Sale'? Thanks. Semyon Edikovich 15:31, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Well, you can claim the houses, but not create any new islands. By the way, you can start a political career or a company. SjorskingmaWikistad 15:36, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::There are about 15-20 active users here, most of them with companies and jobs in the government. Maybe you could start your own company? SjorskingmaWikistad 15:37, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Welcome. As Sjors here pointed out you can claim houses but not more than two or three I guess (I'll have to check). No new islands and (for now) no new towns. 16:15, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::I thought that houses, companies etc. would be the limit, but thanks for confirming. Semyon Edikovich 16:31, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Vote for freedom! File:NLS poster.png File:NLS poster1.png File:NLS poster2.png File:NLS poster4.png File:NLS poster5.png File:NLS poster6.png File:NLS poster7.png File:NLS poster8.png File:NLS poster9.png It's not too late. Change your vote now for a healthy, structured Lovia! SjorskingmaWikistad 16:59, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :You must have a lot of spare time to make all that. I admire your lust for work 15:26, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Pulse of the Left I want to really figure out the pulse of the Left in Lovia so Please, may the WLP, LLCP,Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist), and New Lovian Socialists go to my sandbox at User:Crystalbeastdeck09/Sandpit and vote on the top part of the page and we can dissuss issues on the disscusion page, We must join together to win over congress. Please refrain to editing the chart on the bottom. Thank you. Marcus Villanova 17:30, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Start wikibreak MOTC elections are over. My wikibreak starts. Ciao, see you in a few weeks! SjorskingmaWikistad 15:48, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :Then dont become mOTC Pierlot McCrooke 16:13, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::What we all should do, is the Pierlot way. Get elected, and then not do anything. Then leave, then try to get elected again, then retreat when people seem to have lost confidence in you, and then tell people not to go to Congress if they plan to have a normal break. Sure, that's the way! 17:04, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Peirlot s'il vous plaît ne faites pas une idée de votre auto l'LLCP ne veut pas que si tu vas être un Clémence et résiste pas à la valeur du Groupe de quitter Je ne veux pas faire face à ce que je veux être bien, mais c ' homme lun. nettoyer l'acte. Marcus Villanova 20:51, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Election statistics and graphs I'll be posting all election statistics here. Eventually, the interesting stuff will end up on the page of the Mid-term Elections, 2010. 17:11, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :What program do you use? Inkscape, illustrator, or something else? Õr just a graph making program. I'm quite curious. SjorskingmaWikistad 16:08, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I can't add images I can upload them all right, but when I try to put them in an article nothing appears. And when I try to view the image there's just a line of text. Any ideas? :( Semyon Edikovich 14:10, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Your images, are they also jpeg on your pc? Jon Johnson 14:16, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, they are. I have managed to upload images before, but now it just doesn't seem to work... Semyon Edikovich 15:32, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :I understand now - Wikia have stopped image uploads for some reason. Semyon Edikovich 18:49, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, Then you better ask dimi or medve, they know more about the site then I do, I'm only a politician and an inhabitant. Jon Johnson 05:38, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::i think it must have something to do with the Main Wikia. anyway, Percival seemed to have been able to upload today. Perhaps the thing is fixed by now. 08:25, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, they seem to have fixed it. Semyon Edikovich 09:38, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::I also noticed that I sometimes can't enter this site. I always check my internet connection but that is alright. I've booted up, I've patched in, I'm online, offline, downloaded and extremely cheesed off! 15:40, June 6, 2010 (UTC)